


Paradise

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [22]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lana comes home from her ECW photoshoot to a room full of love...





	Paradise

“Photoshoot went well then?”

Fliss is smiling even as she greets Lana, noting the woman’s hair is still in it’s plait and she’s changed from the jeans into jean shorts, the already loose tank-top falling looser when Lana stretched, slipping off her shoulders slightly even as she rolled her shoulders. 

“Mmm... think I flustered a few people...”

Lana sounds almost proud and Fliss smiles, stepping closer and pulling Lana into her arms, kissing her neck softly, feeling Lana shiver under her and smirking, moving to push the top fully off Lana, throwing it aside to run her hands over Lana’s chest, teasing her slightly and smirking at the soft moan that escaped her, her voice low and husky. 

“You moan like that again I can’t promise you won’t end up with a few extra pairs of hands on you...”

Her hands are already working on removing Lana’s jean-shorts, smirking even as Lana arches to her fingers again, moving to let her remove the last shreds of clothing, Fliss moving to kiss her neck again even as she pushes into her, noting the door beginning to open and shamelessly setting a rough, claiming pace, enjoying Lana’s clear gasp and moan even as she began to ride Fliss’ fingers, her eyes slipping closed as she did so, not seeing Stephanie slip into the room and settle on the sofa, her already short skirt soon pushed higher even as Mickie slipped into the room to join them, noting Steph’s focus and smirking, Fliss shooting her a grin as finally Mickie moved to tease Stephanie, Stephanie’s soft moan causing Lana to stiffen under Fliss’ fingers, Fliss’ lips brushing her ear gently. 

“Relax baby, trust me...”

Lana had slowly relaxed under Fliss’ light touch and kisses, slipping back into her pleasure easily, feeling Fliss’ pace pick up and barely biting back her cry of release, gripping tightly at Fliss when the woman turned her to kiss her, arms tight around her waist and stopping her falling. 

Stephanie’s own release came moments later, Lana still tucked safely in Fliss’ arms, panting softly.


End file.
